


Soft Mornings.

by JenCollins



Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Clueless Castiel, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Dean, M/M, Mess, Pancakes, Prompt writing, Pure fluffy smut, Smut, just happy stuff, learning how to bake, soft, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: What happens when an Angel of the Lord tries to bake pancakes? A lot of mess.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Soft Mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I didn't like the previous one shot, i wrote an extra one!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Soft Mornings.**

\- Cas, that's really not how you make pancakes. - Dean groaned. 

\- But I don't understand, I did everything as in the photos... - Cas tilted his head to the side, his brows furrowed. 

Dean thought about having a calm morning but here he was, walking into the kitchen where Cas stood in the middle, apron with bees tied around his naked body while everything around him was covered in flour. 

Yet, he managed to look so stupidly adorable, his blue eyes big and questioning. 

\- What photos, Cas? - Dean walked deeper into the kitchen, stopping right in front of Cas. 

\- These. - Cas showed him his phone with a page opened on couple photos. 

\- Cas. These are shots of porn not a cooking show! - Dean couldn't help himself but laugh, this could happen only with Cas. 

\- But... They aren't having sex... I don't understand. - Cas huffed out, burrowing one flour covered hand into his messy hair. 

\- It's a role play kind of thing. I'm sure that soon after they were fucking each other like bunnies. - Dean just couldn't stop laughing. - Is this why you also have nothing under your apron? -

\- Yeah... - Cas murmured, letting his look drop to the floor. 

\- Oh Cas, you are amazing, you know that? Let's make some real pancakes for breakfast. - Dean shook his head, peering into a bowl of bater. 

\- Thank you. - Cas smiled, letting Dean take over and prepare everything for pancake baking. 

Somehow they ended up with Dean pressed flush against Cas naked back, his arms around Cas, helping him flip pancakes on the pan. 

They were now both covered in flour, laughing so hard that their cheeks ached. 

They flipped the last pancake on the big pile, turning off the stove but still staying flushed together. 

Cas turned his head to look up at Dean before nuzzling his nose against Dean's cheek. 

Dean's mouth was suddenly dry and when Cas pushed his bum a bit firmer against Dean, he couldn't help the soft gasp escaping his lips.

\- You have flour on your cheek. - Cas murmured, his lips now just inches away from Dean's. 

\- Thank you? - Dean breathed out, his brain short circulating from Cas softly grinding against Dean's crotch. 

\- Is something wrong? - Cas asked innocently. 

\- Fuck, you are trying to kill me, don't you? - Dean shifted his hands from the countertop down to grip Cas hips, to still him or to urge him on, he didn't know. 

\- Oh, am I? - Dean opened his eyes to see Cas smirking. 

A growl escaped Dean, he spun Cas around, pressing him against the countertop. 

Cas broke out laughing, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. 

\- Playful. -

\- Sinful. - Dean growled, leaning down to kiss and bite softly Cas' neck, earning a soft moan. 

Cas wrapped his fingers into Dean's hair, pulling him closer, his head thrown back and eyes closed. 

Cas pulled Dean up, smashing their lips finally together, both moaning into the heating kiss. 

\- Fuck, I love you. - Dean gasped out, letting Cas grind their crotches together. 

It was like some button was pushed somewhere inside Cas, his eyes growing darker and brighter at the same time. His grip on Dean tightened and in one fluid motion he flipped them over, pressing Dean against the countertop, pushing Dean's sweatpants down. 

It was so hot to watch that for a moment Dean forgot to do anything at all but then Cas was biting down on Dean's neck, bringing Dean back to movement, almost tearing the bees apron off of Cas to get their erections together. 

Cas was grinding their dicks together while sucking a deep lovemark against Dean's neck. 

Dean gripped Cas firm ass, not being able to help himself but moan out loud. 

Finally they were kissing again and it made all Dean's senses go on overdrive once again, getting so lost into the feel of Cas. 

And then Cas' hand was wrapping around them, stroking and squeezing in the right places to bring Dean to a jittering mess, his knees going weak. 

They locked eyes for a moment and it was all it took for Dean to come, moaning Cas name. 

\- I love you, Dean. - Cas moaned out, still not losing their eye contact before coming all over Dean's chest, his grip loosening around their dicks but still stroking them through aftershocks. 

Dean pressed their foreheads together, trying to catch his breath, still holding on to Cas' ass. 

Cas softly wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him close before kissing him even softer. 

\- Will you want jam or chocolate spread with your pancakes? - he asked in that innocent tone as if they weren't standing in the middle of the kitchen with cum all over their chests. 

\- You are unbelievable. - Dean laughed, catching Cas' lips into another kiss before looking around for paper towels to wipe them clean. 

\- I think that shower would be better. - Cas tilted his head to the side, watching Dean wipe the mess off of them. 

\- I'm too hungry and pancakes taste better while they are hot. - Dean smiled down at Cas. - But right after we are taking a long shower. -

Cas just laughed, turning away to wash his hands and get pancakes and both, jam and chocolate spread, on the table for Dean. 

**Author's Note:**

> What a surprise! No angst! wow!
> 
> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
